Ponyboy Is Just HardHeaded
by RandyCakes
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis has a dream about Johnny and, in the simplist of terms, fell for him. Hard.


**Disclaimer: So i defiantly do not own The Outsiders, or any of the wonderful characters, so please do not sue me. **

**Summary:  
-Ponyboy Curtis is VERY hard-headed.  
****Warnings:  
-Mature content starts in about two seconds. **  
**-Male/male**  
**-Harsh language.  
-Don't like, don't read. **

**-3rd person-**

_"Are you sure? It's gunna hurt." The younger, more pale, teenager on top asked.  
"I'm positive, I love you, I know I do, and I want nothing more than this. More than you."  
The pale teen hesitated and wispered,"I love you too." as he entered the tan-skinned male underneath him._  
"_Ponyboy" the dark skined boy under him moaned in pure pleasure underneath the brown-red haird boy as he thrust his hips faster and faster in and out of the innocent, puppy like boy.  
_

"_Ohh, Johnny… I'm gunna…"  
"Me too. PONYBOY!"  
"JOHNNY!" They screamed each other's in perfect unison as they hit their climaxes at the same time._

_Ponyboy slipped off of Johnny as they fell asleep wrapped in eachothers' arms. _

Ponyboy woke up in a sweat, and not a cold one. He was lying in bed, it was still dark out, and Soda was still sleeping soundly beside him, therefore he knew he was still supposed to be asleep, but how was he supposed to go back to sleep when he had just had that dream, and about Johnny- fucking- Cade. Pony stood up and quickly realized that he had a bit of a 'problem' in his lower region. He remained calm, and walked to the bathroom next door.

As he slipped in the door, he remembered that Johnny was just down the hallway, sleeping soundly on the Curtis' couch. Sure, Pony had always thought Johnny was a cute, but he had never thought of anything like he had just experienced in his dream.

Ponyboy then turned his attention back to the erection that was growing as he thought about the dream. He pulled off his boxers and gripped the base, as he began to move his hand, he almost couldn't hold back the moan that so badly wanted to escape the teenagers lips. When he was about to finish, the worst thing imaginable happened ; Johnny knocked on the door.

"Anyone in there?" Johnny asked with sleep still evident in his voice.  
"Uhm… Yeah, one minute, Johnnycake."  
"Hurry up, Pone. I gotta piss."  
"Yeah, be right out.." Ponyboy began to pump faster, and as he reached his climax he could barley hold in the scream. He had gotten cum all over his hand and bare chest. As he cleaned himself up, Johnny knocked again even harder than before.  
"PONY!"  
Ponyboy opened the door just as Johnny was getting ready to knock again, earning Pony an accidental punch to the face.  
"Oh shit! What the fuck, man?"  
"I… I'm sorry, Pone, I – I didn't mean to." Johnny stuttered and began to look like an abused puppy that was about to be beaten again, and Pony soon realized Johnny though he was gunna hit him.

Johnny had on only a pair of shorts, and Ponyboy stood clad in nothing but in boxers. Ponyboy couldn't help but rake his eyes up and down the older, yet somehow, more innocent boy standing in front of him. Ponyboy realized he was just staring at Johnny's bare chest, and snapped out of it.**(A/N I don't think they wore boxers in 1965, but whatever.)  
**  
"Oh, Johnnycakes, I didn't mean to scare you, man. I shouldn't have snapped like that"  
Ponyboy pulled Johnny in to a comforting hug. "Now, go piss."

* * *

When Ponyboy went out into the living room that morning he found Johnny sleeping peacefully on the couch, and all the memories of the dream he had the previous night came flooding back to him. _I dreamt I had sex with Johnny Cade, _Ponyboy thought to himself.

When he looked at Johnny sleeping there he realized that he didn't just love Johnny as his best friend, his brother, or even the gang's "pet". No. He loved Johnny Cade as a more than that. Ponyboy found this strange because he had never felt this way, not even about a girl, but he knew what the feeling was. He knew that somewhere inbetween their friendship he had falled for Johnny, and hard.

He came out of his thoughts of Johnny just as Darry came downstairs.  
"What the hell was all that banging goin' on last night, Pony? "  
_Oh, shit, Darry heard me, I'm dead. _Pony thought as he came up with a reasonable excuse to why he and Johnny were causing such a ruckus last night  
"Well, I was goin' to the bathroom, and I guess that Johnny had to go REAL bad and so he was just knockin' on the door wanting to get in."  
"Well, alright. Just don't let it happen again, ya got it?"  
"Yeah, Dar."

When Ponyboy was at school all he could seem to think about was the dream he had the night before, and the realization he had that morning.

_But, I'm not gay. I can't be, the gang would disown me. _Ponyboy thought to himself, and suddenly, he realized that he didn't care what it took, or who would turn against him, he was going to get Jonathan Cade, and that was a promise.

**A_/_N: Short first chapter, I know. I promise it will get better. I just needed a springboard for the rest of my story, and an opening for feedback to see if anyone will actually read, and enjoy, this story.**

**Thanks for reading,  
Ranycakes.**

**PS: I'm just going to say this now, so in future chapters you remain NOT confused. From now on, when I use italics it's Ponyboy's (or another character's) thoughts. **


End file.
